The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus X Perilla, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides×Perilla frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Gage's Shadow’.
The new Coleus X Perilla is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Mentone, Ala. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Coleus X Perilla cultivars with attractive leaf coloration.
The new Coleus X Perilla originated from a cross-pollination during the spring of 2001 in Mentone, Ala. of the Solenostemon scutellarioides cultivar Felix, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Perilla frutescens cultivar Magilla, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Coleus X Perilla was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Mentone, Ala. during the summer of 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coleus X Perilla by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Mentone, Ala. since the autumn of 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus X Perilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.